Josh Trager
__NOEDITSECTION__ Josh Trager is the youngest member of the Trager family. Family Parents * Stephen Trager - father * Nicole Trager - mother Siblings * Lori Trager - sister * Kyle - brother by adoption Grandparent * William Trager - paternal grandfather Relationship * Andy Jensen - girlfriend Season 2 Josh remains in contact with Kyle, and comes up with an idea for Kyle to visit the Tragers. Unfortunately, Kyle keeps hopping off the phone in the middle on the conversation. Kyle eventually does come, but with the false news that his real parents have been killed. Josh expresses his condolences, and worries that Kyle won't be "Kyle" anymore. He is glad to be wrong. With Kyle's Kyle-like encouragement, Josh gets a job at The Rack, where Andy Jensen is a customer. He and Andy actually meet at the Beachwood High School boys' bathroom, where she is trying to get good internet connection to play a video game. Before leaving the bathroom, she introduces herself as "Andy J, to you," his favorite G-Force opponent. Josh passes his driver's test and is promised a new car. Josh shows Andy his choices before noticing Kyle leaving unexpectedly. Josh becomes angry at Kyle for skipping his birthday, but forgives him after getting a junk car as his present. Josh seems disappointed to hear that Andy has multiple dates to the dance, even though he can not go as punishment for stealing the radio out of a wrecked car used as a demonstration at school. He watches from the side as Andy dances, until his mother says he can dance with her. After Jessi blows out the lights and the dance is forced to end, Andy kisses Josh on the cheek after he says he thinks her two dates were "pretty cool". On Lori's hiking trip, Josh and Andy are the only ones who do not go underground. Josh is acting unusually vague, until Andy asks what was up with him. Josh admits his feelings for her, while she admits she has cancer. Andy tells him to forget about it and to not tell anyone. Josh tries to stay happy around Andy, but she insists that he not talk to her about the cancer. Josh tells his mother, who empathizes and tells him to wait until she's ready. Andy decides to tell Josh that the test results weren't good. Josh shows his support by simply getting her a popsicle. Josh later bribes a competitor in the Hands on a Hybrid competition to drop out so he can compete to win money for Andy's treatment. Andy finds out that he cheated his way in, and yells at him. They make up later and share a kiss. Josh and Andy spend an entire day together, in which Andy tells him that it would be their last day together, because she would be starting chemotherapy. Josh tells her that chemo won't bother him, and he wants to stay with her forever. After Kyle leaves to find Jessi, the rest of the Tragers use Josh's "Kyle file" to get to the bottom of the mystery about Kyle's origins. At first Josh is happy that his theory is being used, but then realizes they are treating Kyle like he had done something wrong. The rest of the Tragers decide to stop the investigation. Kyle explains everything about himself before going to the Madacorp open house the next day, so they can help him destroy Madacorp's computer system. Josh spends the day with Andy eating everything until he pukes, which he did after telling her embarrassing secrets about himself to keep from telling her Kyle's secret. Josh is shocked at the career fair when Andy says she still cares about her future. Josh is given an extra assignment for trying to skip out on the career fair. Later, Mr. Hooper is pleased to hear that Josh changed his mind about the future. Josh continues to focus on his future by finishing his homework and even reading Romeo and Juliet for extra credit. He puts the book aside to help Kyle meet with the locked-down Amanda, by wearing a blond wig to make her mother, Carol Bloom, think he was Amanda snug in bed. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Trager, Josh Trager, Josh Trager, Josh Trager, Josh Trager, Josh Trager, Josh Category:Protagonists